Journey's End and New Beginnings
by Terriah
Summary: Just becomes something ends, doesn't mean it has to end badly -A twist on the end of the last episode which should leave everyone feeling much better. RosexOriginalTen and DonnaxNewTen Friendship. I feel better now it's written.


**Its very VERY late. But I had to write this. To make myself feel that tiny bit better. You know right some wrongs!**

**I own nothing but imagine the possibilities if I did.**

* * *

**Journeys End and New Beginnings**

They stood there. Facing each other, the wind pulling at their identically tousled hair. The original Doctor swallowed and looked down at Rose, his eyes pleading her not to make him say it. From the other side of Rose his clone stared pointedly at him, daring him not to speak.

"Doctor?" Rose whispered, taking a small step towards him. He glanced at his copy and then back at the woman he loved.

"I said Rose Tyler." That was all he could say. She looked at him, begging there to be more.

"And how does that sentence end?" she demanded. He blinked back the tears that were slowly threatening to fall from his eyes but he could not bring himself to say the three words she wanted to hear. If she heard them, she could never be happy and she had to be otherwise he could never do what he was meant to do. Protect the universe.

"Does it need to be said?" He choked the words out, desperately trying to be strong. His attempted were interrupted by a growl from his clone.

"Stop trying to be valiant." The Doctor looked up surprised, the shock of being questioned momentarily snapping him out of his sorrow. He raised an eyebrow and looked questioningly at his copy.

"I'm sorry, what?" The new Doctor gazed back firmly, his hands now pushed firmly into his pockets.

"I know what you want me to do but I'm not doing it," he said calmly, "I don't love her." The Doctor took a step angrily towards him.

"You have to! She has to save you!" he shouted, pointing at the beautiful, tear streaked face of Rose, "You'll be forever the destroyer of worlds, in this world or in any other." He paused, tearing his eyes from the clone to Rose and whispered, more to himself, "She has to save you." The Doctor felt a hand on his arm.

"It doesn't have to be her," the new Doctor said gently, glancing over at Donna who smiled reassuringly back. "I just need a friend." The real Doctor shook his head reluctantly, his gaze still fixed on Rose

"No, it has to be her. She is Bad Wolf. My other half and therefore your other half." The other him spoke again, frustration starting to creep into his voice.

"You're not thinking. You can't deny these feelings forever. They make you stronger, not weaker. Like you said, she is your other half. But she isn't mine. She's your Rose. Did you never wonder why you never felt anything like love when you knew River Song was your wife in the future?" The Doctor's eyes widened as realisation dawned and he turned to his copy.

"Because," he said slowly his eyes glowing, "She won't be my wife." His other self grinned brilliantly.

"Exactly. She'll be mine." The Doctor's broke into a smile and he found himself saying,

"Ohhh. That's brilliant." The copy smirked.

"We are brilliant."

They were interrupted by Rose's voice, quiet but strong. "What does it mean?" The Doctor turned to her still grinning inanely.

"It means my brilliant, brilliant Rose Tyler that I'm not meant to leave." It took her a few seconds to process what he had said. Her chest tightened as she took a step towards him.

"How does that sentence end?" she whispered, her words ragged as anticipation ripped through her. The Doctor took her arm and leant down to whisper in her ear. Her face froze as the he spoke. Rose looked quickly at the other Doctor as if to say, "Is this true?" As soon as he had nodded, she reached for the lapels of her Doctor's brown pinstriped coat and pulled him down into a kiss. They clung to each other, finally letting everything that should have been said years ago be conveyed though their hands, their lips and hearts. All three of them.

The sound of the Tardis departing caused them to break apart. They watched it go as the rift in time and space closed, leaving them stranded on a beach, somewhere in Norway. Rose reached out her hand to draw the Doctor's face back down to hers and murmured against his lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

On the Tardis, Donna smiled at the new Doctor. "I suppose you'll be wanting to fully regenerate now. You might need that other heart." The Doctor pulled a face.

"Oh, I don't know," he said playfully, "It might be worth only having one so I have someone intelligent to talk to." She threw a spanner at him.

"Cheeky." She winked and reached out a hand, taking his. Golden light passed between them as the last of the regenerative energy flowed into the Doctor, completing his transformation. He looked the same but something was different. Two hearts beating though was a good sign he thought to himself. Donna looked him up and down. "How'd you feel?" she asked gently, her mind less crowded from the mass of information that had been in habitation there. He flexed his hand.

"I'm still the same," he shrugged cheerfully. She shook her head and asked again.

"I mean how do you feel?" He looked at her seriously for a moment before his face blossomed into a deep and complete smile.

"I feel whole. That's what that regeneration was; to heal the gap that Rose left behind. And it's all thanks to you Donna Noble." Donna brushed this idea aside.

"No, it is really. If you hadn't made me half human I could never have made the other me understand the emotions he was feeling. By healing him I healed myself. To regenerate fully, the part of me that loved Rose had to be left behind. And this way it has."

Donna moved to sit next to him by the console. "Won't she die eventually?" The Doctor looked at her.

"Who? Rose? Nah," he pulled his legs up so they rested on a control panel, "Rose is Bad Wolf, she has enough temporal energy to outlive any human." Donna sighed and whacked his feet off the controls.

"They'll get bored you know?" She said matter-of-factly. The Doctor turned and looked at her mischievously. Donna opened her mouth and began to mime exaggerated "no's". He winked at her.

"Oh I think the Tardis left them behind a little treat," he patted the controls affectionately. "They'll be just fine."

* * *

The small piece of coral began to glow at the centre of the mass of wires and metal parts. A tall thin man let out a whoop of joy as power began flowing through the wires and the sound of a machine being switched on filled the small room. "Oy, Darling!" He yelled from where he lay on the floor, tangled with the wires, "Get in here!" A door opened at the far end of the room and a young blonde haired woman ran in. She screamed with delight as a pale blue glow lit up the centre of the room and gently hum filled the room.

"You did it John," she whispered, falling to her knees and into the man's arms, "You made another Tardis." The man John Smith pulled her too him, kissing her fervently on the mouth and as Rose Tyler drew back she once again saw the Universe reflected in her Doctor's eyes.

"So," he said, his face full of excitement, mischief and the promise of far off stars, "Where do you want to go?"

**I feel better now and may be able to sleep!**

**Thanks for any support of any kind.**

**X**


End file.
